<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three In The Nursery Fast Asleep by melodicchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117947">Three In The Nursery Fast Asleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos'>melodicchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, i would die for all of them, they're so good how can you NOT ship prudence and ambrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being freed from Faustus, and released from the magic dollhouse, it was a given that Judas and Judith would have some nightmares. </p>
<p>Prudence and Ambrose, thankfully, are there to help the twins through the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three In The Nursery Fast Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been a long time coming, I started this when part three came out or soon after and...I just finished. But, it's done and I'm happy with it. This all started because Tender Shepherd made me cry on the way to school one morning, and I got the idea for Prudence and Ambrose comforting the twins when they couldn't sleep. </p>
<p>Also goddamn they really said Prudence and Ambrose rights in part three and took them from me right before my eyes. It's nearly been a month and I'm STILL emotional over that finale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out keeping Judith and Judas in a dollhouse was not one of Ambrose’s brightest ideas. Once Zelda caught wind of how he was treating Prudence’s half siblings - even if it was for their own benefit - she was..mad, to say the least. She insisted that the children be treated like all the other children in the Academy, even if they were brainwashed by Faustus Blackwood for the first years of their lives. </p>
<p>Prudence tried to argue that her siblings would be better off in the dollhouse, learning from Mambo Marie and being protected from anything that could harm them - including their own father - but the High Priestess would have none of it. In a quick flash of light and the muttering of a spell, the dollhouse was destroyed and the younger Blackwoods stood in Ambrose’s room. </p>
<p>“Well, then,” Zelda sighed. “Prudence, help your siblings get settled in the guest bedroom and into some new clothes. I’m sure we have some old clothes of the two to give to them. Then both of you in the kitchen.” </p>
<p>Ambrose ran his hands through his hair, before cleaning up the pieces of the dollhouse. “Don’t worry about Aunt Zelda,” he reassured the frightened twins. “She’ll come around, and once Aunt Hilda gets home, she’ll love you both.” </p>
<p>“Come, my dear siblings,” Prudence said in a gentle voice. “We’ll get you all settled and then I’ll see what I can find for you to eat.” </p>
<p>A long winded lecture and short meal later, the Spellman household settled in for bed. Prudence, having become a part-time member of the household since the tragic losses of her sisters, laid down on Ambrose’s mattress on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. </p>
<p>“Do you think they’ll be alright?” she asked, laying in bed motionless. </p>
<p>Ambrose nodded, taking one of Prudence’s hands before kissing it. “They’ll be just fine. Nothing can hurt them now, and the worst thing you can do is stay up and worry about them.”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Prudence sighed. “See you in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Sleep well,” Ambrose smiled, before crawling into bed beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prudence rolled over, only to find the other side of Ambrose’s bed cold and empty. She frowned, sitting up and glancing at the clock on Ambrose’s desk. The blinking numbers signaled to her that it was just after two in the morning, and while it wasn’t unlike Ambrose to be awake at this hour, he was usually at his desk or flipping through some old book. Ambrose, however, was nowhere to be found in the attic. </p>
<p>Slowly, as to not awaken anyone else in the house, Prudence crept out of bed and down the stairs, only to hear a soft male voice coming from the guest bedroom. Poking her head in the open door, she saw Ambrose sitting on the edge of Judith’s bed, the girl’s head in his lap and her brother sitting by her side. Both children looked terrified, as though they had been awoken from horrible nightmares, and clung onto everything Ambrose said. </p>
<p>“‘One in the meadow, two in the garden, three in the nursery, fast asleep,’” he sang, petting Judith’s hair. “You two will be alright, nothing can hurt you now,” he promised. </p>
<p>Prudence leaned against the doorframe, watching him care for her siblings so dearly. Ambrose - the same Ambrose who insisted he was not the type for children - singing her siblings a lullaby to help them sleep. </p>
<p>“Prudence?” he called out in a hushed tone. “What are you doing up?” </p>
<p>“I could ask you the same,” she replied, sitting down on Judas’ bed. “How did you know they couldn’t sleep?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t. I couldn’t sleep either, so I came downstairs to get a glass of water. On my way up, I heard quiet crying, and I had to check on them,” Ambrose explained, as Judas joined Prudence on the other bed. She wrapped an arm around the boy, who was nearly her height, and rubbed his shoulder tenderly. </p>
<p>Prudence couldn’t even begin to fathom what her siblings were going through, but she knew that the best thing to do for them would be to comfort the twins. After all, they had just been deprived of their father, cruel as he may have been, and forced to live with complete strangers. Strangers that Faustus definitely told the twins twisted tales of how horrible the Spellmans were, and most likely denied Prudence’s existence. Just as he had done for the majority of her life. </p>
<p>A half hour into consoling, Ambrose and Prudence switched beds and twins, with Prudence comforting Judith and Ambrose comforting Judas. The sisters seemed to bond a lot quicker, with Judith curling into Prudence as soon as they switched. </p>
<p>Prudence sighed, glancing down at her sister. ‘Perhaps she had never experienced true love and compassion from anyone other than her brother,’ she thought. ‘And that’s why she was so quick latch onto people for support.’  </p>
<p>Eventually the twins drifted off to sleep, still in the loving embrace of Prudence and Ambrose. As Ambrose tucked Judas into bed, and went to leave, he turned back to Prudence, who was still holding Judith in a close hug. </p>
<p>“Prudence?” he asked quietly. “Are you coming back to bed with me?”</p>
<p>Prudence shook her head, laying down on Judith’s bed. “No, I believe I’ll stay here and make sure they stay asleep,” she whispered, moving hair from Judith’s eyes. “You can go up.” </p>
<p>Ambrose nodded, leaning against the door frame. “Well, good night, then. I’ll be down if I can’t sleep.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Prudence replied, murmuring a protection spell under her breath to protect her sister from any further harm. “Nothing will harm you now, my dear siblings. Not if I can help it,” she promised. </p>
<p>Ambrose smiled from the door frame, watching Prudence lovingly. “You’d be an excellent mother, you know that, right?” </p>
<p>Prudence glanced up at him, shaking her head. The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. Surely she couldn’t be a proper mother, she had Faustus’ blood running through her veins, and he was a terrible father. Not to mention she had no maternal figure growing up, so there was definitely no way. “Goodnight, Ambrose,” she sighed. </p>
<p>Ambrose shook his head with a quiet laugh. “Goodnight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>